


a pressing matter

by preath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Teasing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preath/pseuds/preath
Summary: it's a lazy sunday. christen press and tobin heath spend it well.





	a pressing matter

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing woso and preath. this is just pure unadulterated filth i'm not even going to lie to you.

It seems like the most natural thing in the world, when her hand was already flirting with the edges of the silky soccer shorts that Christen had decided to borrow and wear that day. The bold white lettering of the number 17 looked so good pressed against her caramel thigh. She didn’t know what it was but seeing Christen wearing her clothes, her shorts or jersey in particular, just did things to her. She continued to move her hand, allowing it to flitter down so she could curl her fingers over Christen’s silk-clad pussy. Her beautiful, sensitive pussy.  
  
  
  
Christen who was sat in her lap, despite having the whole couch for a place to sit while they had decided to settle in and watch a movie, jumped. Her head jerked and almost smashed into Tobin’s jaw as she tried to turn to look at her. ‘Tobin! Wh-What are you doing?’  
  
  
  
Tobin has to try and fight the smirk that desperately wants to form on her lips. ‘Nothing.’ She shrugs nonchalantly, keeping her hand still whilst the other moves to curl snuggly around her waist. ‘M’not doing anything.’  
  
  
  
‘Uh, your **hand**.’ Christen says each word with emphasis as if it wasn’t already obvious what she was referring to. ‘It’s on my... on my _crotch_.’  
  
  
  
Tobin finds it so cute that they’ve done innumerable dirty things to each other by now, that Christen is wearing her shorts and is braless under the thin black tank top she’d thrown on that morning, that Christen regularly teases Tobin. Case in point: going braless under a tank top that was so sheer that she may as well have just been sat here topless, her nipples enticingly visible through the material. It’s so cute that Christen can’t say the word cunt or pussy unless in the throes of sex.  
  
  
  
‘Just... feeling it,’ Tobin protests, unable to hold back the small smirk this time. ‘Not doing anything.’ She said with another small shrug, like what she was doing was the most natural thing in the world, which it was.  
  
  
  
Christen looked at her raised eyebrows, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times whilst she tried to come up with a spot, before she could any actual words to come out of her mouth however, Tobin interrupted her.  
  
  
  
She nudges her head back to the TV screen with a small grin. ‘Come on, you’re missing out.’   
  
  
  
They’re watching the second Harry Potter movie, Chamber of Secrets, her brain helpfully reminded her. They were currently at the scene where Harry and Ron are flying the Ford Anglia across the sky after missing their train to Hogwarts. It was a movie they’d both seen hundreds of times before, both together and apart. Unashamed Potterheads as they were. They could both probably quote it line for line but it was one of those things that it didn’t matter how many times they saw it, they still loved it all the same. But along with that train of thought, Tobin found herself getting distracted because Christen’s pussy is right under her fingers and she is becoming increasingly aware that Christen didn’t just go braless.  
  
  
  
God, she may as well be naked in Tobin’s lap right now.  
  
  
  
Tobin couldn’t help her own hips from squirming at that thought, rolling them up into Christen’s soft supple ass. She’s unable to help the slight curling of her fingers to hold Christen in place. Sitting pretty and perfect in her lap.  
  
  
  
Christen gasps, before she can say anything, though, Tobin spreads her fingers and massages at the folds she can feel through the thin silk of the borrowed #17 shorts. It would be so easy to just slip her hand under the shorts, but this way seems _sexier_, and Christen seems to like it, from the way her head fell back onto Tobin’s shoulder and the way the silk is growing damp under Tobin’s fingers, forming a wet spot at the seam.  
  
  
  
So Tobin presses and massages and spreads, dips into the hot place between the folds, pressing two fingers in as far as she can with the damp silk clinging to Christen’s labia and stroking at the smooth sensitive insides of her lips through the rapidly pilling silk of the shorts. A little rough, maybe, but Christen moans outright, hips shifting restlessly into the rub and stretch. Tobin presses the meat of her palm down so the Royals Forward has something to grind her clitoris against. Her hands scrabble against the leather of Tobin’s sofa, slipping against the smooth material as her breathing comes out heavy.  
  
  
  
'You’re so sensitive, Christen,' Tobin tells her, the sentiment coming from deep within her, rubbing her hand in circles against her as she whispers in her ear, pausing to nibble on the lobe. 'So gorgeous for me.  
  
  
  
‘Tobin,’ Christen whimpers, humping her hips up once, then twice into Tobin’s hand and sighs her way through her orgasm, cum slicking its way down the back of her thighs and onto Tobin’s thighs. God and Tobin hasn’t even touched her breasts yet, so tantalisingly accessible through her thin sheer tank top.  
  
  
  
Christen’s still catching her breath when Tobin brings a hand to her mouth for a taste. She doesn’t really want to move, she likes this position, she likes the leverage that she gets for fingering Christen like this. But holy shit, does she love the salty musk emanating from her girlfriend.  
  
  
  
‘What the hell—?’ Christen breathes out at last, her chest rising and falling with the movement.  
  
  
  
‘Mm,’ Tobin hums out, nuzzling her face into her neck, scraping her teeth along the soft skin up into the dip behind her ear that she knows drives her girlfriend crazy. Christen inhales sharply and clenches down against Tobin’s fingers that are still pressed against her through her shorts.   
  
  
  
‘You have such a pretty pussy, baby. I like making you come.’  
  
  
  
‘Fuck.’ Christen gasps out, sounding punch-drunk. ‘Don’t. Don’t say things like that.’  
  
  
  
‘Why not?’ Tobin presses a grin into the skin of her neck before she peers down over her shoulder so she can watch her fingers work. She begins to move them again, starting to rub in tight little circles against Christen’s sensitive clit, swollen and getting fatter still. ‘You’re so fucking sexy, baby. I like feeling you shudder as you cum.’  
  
  
  
‘Oh fuck,’ Christen says, and lifts her hips into the air, feet pushing against the coffee table whilst the movie continues to play in the background but neither soccer player could focus on that now. It just blurred into the background. The shorts that Christen are borrowing are soaked through. The silk so drenched that it’s wet and slippery, wet sport clearly visible with the darkening material. ‘Shorts off. Please, please.’  
  
  
  
Tobin quickly rips them off her and throws them somewhere behind the couch before she buries her face back into the crook of her neck, in time to feel the moan vibrating its way out of her throat when Tobin easily sinks those fingers into her waiting cunt, the hot tight wet heat clenching around them. Tobin feels like the luckiest girl in the world, to have this gorgeous woman whimpering and gasping in her lap, to have her to kiss and fuck and be fucked by, to have her blindly cursing when Tobin finally slides a hand up a bony rib to palm and greedily squeeze at a breast.  
  
  
  
‘You get so wet. I want to see how wet you can get, baby.’  
  
  
  
‘Huh, what?’ Christen asks dazedly, her words almost slurring together before she yelps. “Oh! Oh my god!” and starts panting out little developing screams that get caught in her throat when Tobin crooks her fingers and slams her palm with a firm and wet squelch against Christen’s wet, messy pussy.  
  
  
  
‘Can you squirt, baby?’ Tobin wet her lips before asking in a hoarse voice. She kept the pads of her fingers firm on the spot she found that’s making Christen incoherent and locked her wrist in position. Fuck, she’s so turned on just from the sounds that Christen is making and the way Christen is shaking apart under her hands. It sends a thrill right down to her own core that she is the one making Christen like this. The press of Christen’s back into her chest is both relief and torture, the naked warmth of Christen’s plush ass against her own aching cunt is a tease beyond measure.  
  
  
  
‘I,’ Christen gasps after a moment, gulping. ‘I don’t know.’  
  
  
  
Tobin smiles, her lips spreading with excitement. ‘Shall we find out?’  
  
  
  
Christen breathes in deep, chest rising and falling as she breathes out long and slow.  
  
  
  
‘You can say no, baby.’ Tobin says and she starts to withdraw her fingers, thinking maybe this is too much. ‘I’m not going to…’  
  
  
  
But Christen’s thighs suddenly clamp around her forearm, keeping her right where she wants her.   
  
  
  
‘Don’t stop,’ Christen moans out, slowly parting her legs again and hooking her knees over Tobin’s, as if she’s afraid Tobin might change her mind. As if that would ever happen. As if Tobin could ever tire of Christen. ‘Please, _please_, don’t stop.’  
  
  
  
Pressing a kiss to the side of Christen;s head, Tobin moves her fingers back into place, stroking at that one spot and listening to Christen’s pleased little sighs. The younger woman turns her head to the side and catches Tobin by her jaw to kiss her, deep and hungry and desperate, pulling back with her teeth sinking into Tobin’s plump lower lip.  
  
  
  
She’s sucking on it when Tobin decides to start massaging in rhythmic circles and accidentally draws blood when her breath hitches and her eyes fly open. Christen then starts letting out little shrieks in counterpoint to the way Tobin’s thrusting her fingers up into her, muscled forearm straining to keep up the pace. Christen flops back against Tobin, her hips driving haphazardly into and away from Tobin’s hands, one inside her and the other firmly gripping onto her hip.  
  
  
  
Christen’s jaw falls slack, so undone that she’s lost all sense of direction.  
  
  
  
‘Fuck, baby.’ Tobin moans, her voice deep and loud. She sucks at the sharp point where Christen’s jaw meets her neck, indulging in the feeling as Christen’s slick slips out and over her fingers. The pulsing heat of Christen’s dripping cunt still enveloped around them while Christen arched her back. Between Tobin’s thighs that are spread around Christen, there’s an insistent and driving pulsating need.  
  
  
  
‘Tobe... baby.’ Christen whimpers. ‘Baby.’  
  
  
  
‘Yeah?’ Tobin rasps out, she feels a little like she’s floating on a high, so absorbed in the trembling of Christen in her arms. The wet clap of her palm against Christen’s pussy punctuating the sexiest, breathless moans that she’s fucking out of Christen. Her own cunt throbbing in time with the wet squelchy slaps.  
  
  
  
‘Less, agh, not so... there.’ Christen dissolves into a long, low moan when Tobin pauses, slides her fingers off their insistent press to trace in circles around her g-spot instead.  
  
  
  
‘Fuck… yeeeeah... like... oh fuck... that... oh... ohhh.’  
  
  
  
It’s better for Tobin like this as well, she realises. She might’ve gotten tennis elbow otherwise. In this position, like this, Tobin can tap on Christen’s clitoris, light little smacks that have Christen straining out broken cries. She can press into the soft swollen flesh and massage, play with Christen’s clit using the palm of the hand she already has in her.  
  
  
  
Christen is twisting and grinding in her lap, face screwed up in pleasure and still looking ridiculously gorgeous. She’s practically sobbing with it now, sobbing with how much she needs to cum.  
  
  
  
‘Are you going to cum for me, baby?’ Tobin croons into her ear, sliding her unoccupied hand up and under the sheer tank top to cup a breast and twist a nipple.  
  
  
  
Things abruptly get even wetter and even slicker. Christen’s mouth opens with a silent scream and her back arches like a bow. Then it all breaks. A noise Tobin’s never heard from her before tears from her throat, a knee jerks up and suddenly a clear stream of fluid arcs out of her cunt. Tobin wishes she could’ve caught it on her tongue, her mouth parting with a sudden thirst. Christen completely comes apart. Shaking, shuddering and moaning through it, eyes fluttering rapidly. Tobin’s fingers that are still inside her are hard to pull out with how hard Christen’s clenching around her so Tobin just strokes her through it, through every pant and whimper and tremble.  
  
  
  
It seems endless. Tobin’s wrist is really starting to ache when Christen starts coming down. She slides her fingers out gently, tapping lightly on the wet hot slit of her cunt causing Christen to whine a little.  
  
  
  
They sink back into the sofa and breathe quietly together for a while, Christen still occasionally letting out a whimper as some aftershocks continue to wrack her. Tobin’s pulsating and throbbing and she can’t help but to thrust her hips up into Christen’s ass, just tiny little grinds of pressure and friction.  
  
  
  
‘Was it good, baby?’ Tobin asks eventually, kissing wet open-mouthed kisses into her neck. ‘Did you like it?’  
  
  
  
‘Mmm,’ Christen sighs, squirming a little. ‘What do you think? But—’ She twists around quickly and worms a hand between them to press the back of her knuckles up against Tobin, who can’t help the moan that the movement pulls out of her. ‘Tobin, baby.’ Christen pauses to flick a tongue out and wet her lips before moving to whisper in her ear. ‘What do you want?’  
  
  
  
Tobin blinks, mind already getting hazier, unable to focus on much more than the hot breath of Christen’s whisper ghost over her ear and the subtle press of her knuckles against her hot center. She takes another moment before she moves up to quickly flip them so that Christen’s back is pressing against the corner of the sofa arm and back. Moving now to straddle Christen’s smooth thigh, rocking her hips into it as she wraps her arms around Christen’s neck.  
  
  
  
Christen tugs her down so she can mouth at the swell of Tobin’s breast, dizzyingly warm and wet and dampening the soft material of her own tank top, more loose and stretchy than Christen’s. She pulled her closer so that their hips pressed together, Tobin’s knee sliding down into Christen’s crotch.  
  
  
  
‘Really, baby? Aren’t you too sensitive?’ Tobin presses in with her knee experimentally.  
  
  
  
Christen makes a surprised noise and then her hips shift, reflexively trying to bear down on the blunt pressure of it.  
  
  
  
Apparently not, then.  
  
  
  
‘Okay.’ Tobin says, rolling her hips harder and more firmly into the line of Christen’s pelvis, grinding and panting with the movement. ‘As long… as… Oh, fuck…’ Her voice completely gives out on her when Christen begins to fuck a bruising kiss into her breast and presses her long, elegant fingers into the curve of Tobin’s ass. She starts kneading, pulling her cheeks apart and squeezing them back together again.   
  
  
  
The motion that makes sets off her swollen, hungry cunt. Causing her to smear herself against Christen’s thigh. The friction between her light cotton shorts wedged between her clit and Christen’s hip bones made the heat that’s been simmering in Tobin’s belly lick up, flare out and have her desperately frotting harder against Christen. She makes low, hurt noises as Christen’s fingers wrench her tank top down, freeing her breasts. Her mouth finds Tobin’s nipple and sucks a series of love bites around it before she closes her lips around the pert hyper-sensitive bud and hums, tongue pressing flat to it.  
  
  
  
‘Fuck,’ Tobin gasps. ‘Fuck, baby, fuuuuuuck.’  
  
  
  
The hand that was on Tobin’s ass slips quickly round into her underwear to cup her cunt and she mewls at the feel of it. Christen’s long fingers slip into her folds and they spread and massage at the nerve-rich flesh there. She can barely breathe.  
  
  
  
After a little while she comes back around and she finds herself on her back, Christen pillowed on top of her, her head resting on her chest as her fingers idly dance up her arm. The faux-leather of the sofa sticks to her sweaty back and she blearily looks over to the TV to find the credits rolling down the screen. The sound is off though so she figures that Christen must have muted the TV at some point. It’s a little too warm and sticky but can’t find the will to move, happy to just lie here and share this moment of contentment with the love of her life.  
  
  
  
She moves her head just slightly to look down at Christen, who moves her own head to look up at her with the movement. She smiles a beaming smile up at her now that she knows she’s awake, Tobin’s returning smile is filled with warmth as it stretches across her face. Her fingers fall to Christen’s forehead, gently brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Christen can do nothing but continue to look up at her adoringly, soft smile never leaving her lips. They both move, almost in unison to meet for a kiss. It’s only a soft chaste kiss but they both pull away from it smiling.  
  
  
  
‘Sleep, baby.’ Tobin breathes out as Christen lays her head back on her chest, Tobin’s eyes already falling shut as she curls an arm around her back, holding her closer to her. ‘Wake me up when you’re hungry.’ She murmured, her voice soft.  
  
  
  
She peeked one eye open and peered down at Christen when she heard a soft giggle bubble from her lips.  
  
  
  
‘For food, baby.’ Tobin said pointedly with a playful roll of her eyes but she couldn’t help the cheeky smile that spread across her lips, knowing where both their minds went with that comment.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes again before letting out a small sigh of contentment as she felt Christen snuggling in closer to her, her arm wrapping around her side whilst she nuzzled her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck. Tobin just squeezed her arm tighter around her waist before pressing a kiss to the top of Christen’s head, taking a moment to just breathe in the smell of her shampoo.  
  
  
  
It was moments like this that Tobin lived for. Lazy Sundays filled with napping and sex. With her favorite person in the world.  
  
  
  
Christen Annemarie Press.

God was she lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave me kudos and a comment! let me know how i did!


End file.
